The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for incorporation into a vehicle, such as an ambulance, for loading and unloading a stretcher. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention is directed to a device having a retracted configuration and an extended configuration. The loading device is predisposed to the extended configuration. The loading device may include a hoist assembly to counteract the predisposition to the extended position and move the loading device to the retracted configuration.
The loading device of the present invention is designed to assist in loading an object, such as a stretcher, into a vehicle and unloading the object from the vehicle. For example, the present invention can be used to load and unload a field stretcher or pole litter, such as those referred to in the NATO specification for STANAG 3040. A common method of handling injured or infirmed patients has been to place the patient on a stretcher for transport. It may be burdensome for stretcher bearers to load and/or unload stretchers into or out of vehicles such as an ambulance, truck, tracked vehicle, specialty vehicle, aircraft or boat.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a loading device for a vehicle, the loading device being operable between a retracted configuration and an extended configuration. The loading device of the present invention includes a base assembly configured for mounting within the vehicle. The base assembly includes a base frame having a head end and a foot end, and a pair of base tracks. The base tracks are spaced apart and substantially parallel, each base track including a rail disposed on an inner side of each base track and a roller disposed on an outer side of each track at the foot end.
The loading device also includes a hoist assembly pivotally mounted on the base frame. The hoist assembly includes a hoist motor, a gear box coupled to the hoist motor, a cable spool coupled to the gear box, and a hoist cable disposed about the cable spool. The hoist cable includes a first end attached to the cable spool.
The loading device further includes a trolley assembly positioned on the base frame and configured to move linearly relative to the base frame. The trolley assembly includes a trolley frame having a plurality of rollers mounted on the trolley frame and configured to cooperate with the rails of the base tracks. The trolley assembly also includes a pair of load arms pivotally mounted on the trolley frame. The trolley assembly also includes a trolley balancer assembly mounted to the load arms, the trolley balancer assembly including a trolley balancer cable having a first end attached to the trolley balancer assembly and a second end attached to the foot end of the base frame. The trolley balancer assembly is biased to move the trolley assembly toward the foot end of the base frame.
The loading device further includes a tipping assembly positioned on and configured to move linearly relative to the base assembly. The tipping assembly is configured to cooperate with the trolley assembly and includes a tipping frame having a head end and a foot end. The tipping frame includes a pair of tipping track assemblies, the tipping track assemblies being spaced apart and substantially parallel. Each tipping track assembly includes an upper tipping track and a lower tipping track, wherein the tipping assembly in cooperation with the trolley assembly is biased to move toward the foot end of the base frame. The tipping assembly also includes an extension balancer assembly attached to the foot end of the tipping frame, the extension balancer assembly including an extension balancer cable having a first end attached to the extension balancer assembly.
The loading device also includes an extension assembly positioned on the tipping assembly and configured to move linearly relative to the tipping assembly. The extension assembly includes an extension frame having a head end and a foot end, and includes a pair of extension track assemblies. The extension track assemblies are spaced apart and substantially parallel and each extension track assembly including an upper track and a lower track. The lower extension tracks are configured to cooperate with upper tipping tracks. A second end of the extension balancer cable is attached to the foot end of the extension frame thereby biasing the extension assembly to move in a direction of the foot end of the tipping assembly.
A second end of the hoist cable is attached to the head end of the extension frame. The bias of the trolley assembly, the tipping assembly and the extension assembly predisposes the loading device to the extended configuration. The hoist assembly is configured to wind the hoist cable about the cable spool, such that the hoist assembly is capable of overcoming the bias of the trolley assembly, the tipping assembly, and the extension assembly to place the loading device in the retracted configuration.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a loading device for a vehicle, the loading device being operable between a retracted configuration and an extended configuration. The loading device includes a base configured for mounting within the vehicle, the base having a head end and a foot end. The loading device also includes a tipping assembly positioned on the base and configured to travel linearly relative to the base and configured to be substantially aligned with the base when the loading device is in the retracted configuration and positioned at an angle relative to the base when the loading device is in the extended configuration.